Papa
by Kikomori Uzuka
Summary: Naruto kembali ke Tokyo setelah kepergiannya 4 tahun lalu ke Amerika hanya untuk mendapati cinta pertamanya sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak yang kini memanggilnya Papa. Warning! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**PAPA**

 **by Kikomori Uzuka**

 **NARUTO owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATING T/M**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU**

 **WARNING! TYPOS, OOC, AND WACKY DETECTED!**

Hyuuga Hinata menyadari satu hal semenjak kepergian kakaknya, Neji, bahwa dirinya memang seorang yang menyedihkan. Ditatapnya lagi malaikat kecil yang menggeliat resah dalam pelukannya, tapi jika Hinata tidak menjadi orang yang menyedihkan.. tak mungkin ada Sinichi dalam hidupnya.

Hyuuga Sinichi adalah putra semata wayang Hinata. Anak yang dulunya tak pernah Hinata harapkan hadir dalam kehidupannya. Kini Hinata begitu bersyukur akan kehadiran malaikat kecil ini, setidaknya ia dianggap ada di rumah ini.

"Bangunlah Hinata, jangan jadi pemalas"

Hinata terkesiap, ia tidak tertidur sungguh. Manabisa Hinata tidur saat suaminya belum pulang? Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya dan menenangkan diri dengan memeluk Sinichi-nya. Tapi suara bariton milik suaminya selalu saja membangunkan diri Hinata yang penakut.

"Hai'.."

Pria dihadapan Hinata itu masih menatap Hinata dengan datar. Inilah yang Hinata takutkan mata lavender yang memandangnya lurus seolah menyalahkan kehadiran Hinata di dunia ini. Jika saja Hinata bisa sedikit berani, ia pun juga ingin menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyalahkan seperti itu.

Apakah dia harus menyalahkan Hinata, hanya karna ia terlahir lebih dulu dan Hinata terlahir dua tahun setelahnya?

"Suamimu baru saja pulang dan kau menyambutnya dengan dengkuranmu.. sopan sekali,"

Ucapan pria itu tentulah sebuah sarkasme. Menggelikan rasanya, karna Hinata bahkan meragukan jika suaminya itu masih ingat memiliki istri yang menunggunya dirumah. Tunggu.. Hinata hanya dianggap sebagai istri jika suaminya ini sedang dalam keadaan kesal dan butu pelampiasan.

Itukah yang namanya suami?

"Maaf, nii.." sahut Hinata lirih.

Brakk

Hinata makin mengkerut ketakutan saat suaminya menggebrak pintu kamar mereka. Digendongannya, Sinichi tampak mengembik takut bersiap menangis karna tidurnya terganggu. Oh Tuhan, betapa Hinata ingin menangis sama seperti bayinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu Hinata!"

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sinichi. menutup telinga bayi itu yang memang sia-sia. Teriakan Neji terlalu keras hingga membuat bayi itu mengerang dalam tangisnya.

"Suruh bayimu diam!" gertak Neji semakin murka.

Hinata menimang Sinichi dengan lembut, menahan tangisnya pula. Hinata beranjak keluar dari kamar saat Neji mulai mengeluh..

"Seharusnya kutolak saja pernikahan penuh dosa ini,"

Dan Hinata pun kembali merasakan secercah kebencian yang semakin lebar dalam hatinya untuk mantan kakak tercintanya.

.

.

.

 **tbc/end**


	2. Long Time No See

**PAPA**

 **by Kikomori Uzuka**

 **NARUTO owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU**

 **WARNING! TYPOS, OOC, AND WACKY DETECTED!**

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan meregangkan otot di seluruh tubuhnya. Ingin sekali ia berteriak keras-keras betapa ia merindukan tanah kelahirannya, Negeri Sakura. Namun, tidak.. ia masih punya gengsi yang lumayan.

Tak mungkin pria tampan sepertinya cari perhatian dengan berteriak tak tahu malu di bandara bukan?

"Oii! _Dobe_ ,"

Dan suara yang memanggilnya dengan 'sebutan' keramat itu sukses menghancurkan imej keren Naruto di mata gadis-gadis yang satu penerbangan dengannya. Kini gadis-gadis pirang maupun yang berambut hitam pun melirik Naruto sambil terkekeh geli.

Terimakasih untuk sahabat _brengsek_ nya itu.

" _Kuso.._ sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu _Teme_!" protes Naruto sambil menghentakkan kakinya marah.

"Hn, terserahlah. Bagiku kau masih saja _dobe_ ,"

"Oii! Jika aku bodoh tak mungkin aku bisa masuk Harvard _teme_ ,"

"Tidak bodoh-bodoh sekali sih, hanya saja kau lebih bodoh dariku,"

Skak-mat sudah. Hey, Sasuke itu berlebihan jika memanggil seorang Uzumaki Naruto _dobe_. Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama lulusan Harvard walau Sasuke menyelesaikan semesternya lebih cepat di fakultas hukum dan Naruto harus magang di Rumah Sakit setempat setelah menyelesaikan studinya sebagai dokter spesialis jantung.

Sesungguhnya mereka berdua menimba ilmu di sekolah yang sama sejak mereka di sekolah dasar membuat mereka menjadi sahabat dekat. Ranking mereka juga tak jauh berbeda, Sasuke yang selalu menjadi ranking pertama dan Naruto di ranking kedua.

Sampai mereka SMU dan seorang gadis merebut tempat Sasuke dan membuat Naruto turun ranking menjadi ranking tiga. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak mempersalahkan ranking, toh walau ia ranking tiga ia masih cukup pintar hingga bisa di terima di Harvard.

Malahan bagi Naruto gadis itu seperti seorang Dewi yang mengabulkan doa-doanya untuk mengalahkan sahabat Uchiha-nya itu. Gadis itulah cinta pertama Naruto.

"Cepat masuk mobil _dobe_ atau kau kutinggal!"

Ancam Sasuke dengan pedasnya. Naruto harus menahan kesal saat memasuki rangerover evoque putih milik si Uchiha itu.

Sasuke masih sama seperti biasanya, diam dan tak berniat buka suara saat melintasi jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak terlalu padat malam ini. Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya tampaknya sedikit berbeda, sahabat kuningnya itu menjadi lebih 'tenang'.

" _Teme_ , bagaimana kabar yang lainnya?" ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian.

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban. Naruto hampir saja mengumpat saat sadar Sasuke malah asyik memutar saluran radio dan mencari saluran yang pas. Garis bawahi.. _hampir_ , jika saja suara gadis yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya itu tak tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Dia kan yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke membalas dengan teramat santai. Tak memikirkan sahabat _dobe_ nya itu sedang mati kutu. Padahal dari dulu ia sudah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Apakah rasa suka Naruto begitu kentara?

"Kau sangat mudah ditebak Naruto," ucap Sasuke, yang entah hanya ucapan biasa atau sindiran. Naruto sudah tak peduli. Bibirnya terangkat saat mendengar tawa renyah _cinta pertama_ nya. Sasuke yang meliriknya dengan tatapan mengejek pun tak dihiraukan.

"Dia menjadi Dj di salah satu saluran radio milik Yamanaka. Dia juga masih menulis novel romansa murahan yang bisa membuatmu menangis selama ujian semester kita dulu,"

Oke, sekarang Naruto sudah tak bisa mentolerir ucapan sahabatnya itu. Dengan koran pagi yang ada di dashboard mobol Sasuke, Naruto memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. Cukup keras hingga merusak tatanan rambut pantat ayam yang dibanggakan oleh Uchiha itu.

"Sialan kau _dobe_ aku sedang menyetir?!" umpat Sasuke geram.

Jika saja mereka tidak ada di jalur flyover Sasuke pasti menepikan mobilnya dan memukul habis sahabat kuningnya yang kurang ajar itu. Tidakkah Naruto ingat siapa teman baik yang bersedia menjemput tunggal Uzumaki itu di bandara?

"Novel itu bukan sekedar romansa murahan _teme_!"

Sasuke berteriak kesal dalam batinnya. Apa tatanan rambut kesayangannya harus hancur hanya karna ia mengolok karya _gadis_ milik sahabatnya itu? 'Jelas sudah si Kuning itu lebih memilih gadisnya daripada aku 'sahabat' nya sendiri' batin Sasuke.

"Dan juga, aku tidak menangis! Aku hanya terharu," lanjut Naruto berapi-api.

" _Baka_ tetap saja kau mengeluarkan air mata kan?" sahut Sasuke masih menyetir rangerover-nya dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu _teme_ , saat aku membaca novel Hinata-chan rasanya perasaanku terjawab sudah. Dia juga mencintaiku dan aku hanya perlu kembali padanya. Lalu kita bisa hidup bersama. Itu yang kutangkap saat aku membaca novel Hinata-chan,"

Sasuke berharap ia tuli saat ini. Memang cukup lama ia mendengar curhatan Naruto tentang Hinata-chan beginilah, Hinata-chan begitulah, bla bla bla dan bla bla bla. Tetap saja telinga Sasuke sensitif untuk hal seperti ini.

Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan Naruto yang labil kembali menangis saat tahu senior mereka, Deidara, menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Pasti sangat menyusahkan, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku merasa kami bisa mengungkapkan perasaan kami tanpa berkata apa-apa," lanjut Naruto dengan bangganya.

 _Ckiiitt_

"Hoe, _teme_ kalau nyetir hati-hati dong! Kenapa berhenti, kau menabrak sesuatu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Onyx-nya menatap biru saphire milik Naruto dengan tajam. Raut wajahnya bahkan lebih serius daripada saat mengerjakan kasus perdata. Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan adegan-adegan yaoi di video hentai yang sering ditonton seniornya di asrama, Hidan.

" _Dobe,_ jangan kaget ya...

' _Tolong jangan katakan kau cemburu padaku teme'_ jerit Naruto dalam hati

Hyuuga Hinata sudah menikah,"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hai' setelah mendengarkan berbagai cerita yang dikirimkan kawan-kawan kita di luar sana, tidakkah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk awal membuat cerita kita sendiri? Selamat bermimpi dengan kenyataan yang menunggumu esok. Good Night.."_

"Hinata-chan! Selamat, kau menakjubkan seperti biasanya!"

Wanita berambur indigo yang dikenal sebagai Hyuuga Hinata itu tersenyum lebar saat pintu studio rekamannya dibuka oleh wanita berambut ponytail, Ino Yamanaka. Rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat terbaik yang pernah Hinata miliki.

"Kau terlalu memuji Ino-chan," balas Hinata malu-malu.

Ino menahan pundak sahabatnya itu dengan sayang. Ditatapnya wajah cantik dengan semburat merah tipis yang selalu ada di pipinya, tanda jika gadis itu memang pemalu sejak lahir. Senyuman tipis yang tak pernah luntur dalam keadaan apapun.

Bahkan ketika hidupnya begitu tertekan dan tersiksa. Ino, sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa menangis dalam hati mengingat semua yang telah Hinata lalui.

"Kau tahu kan jika kau masih memiliki sahabat seksi, cantik nan baik hati ini disampingmu, Hinata-chan?" ucap Ino dengan seulas senyum tulusnya.

"Hai' aku selalu mengingatnya Ino-chan. Arigato," balas Hinata dengan senyuman tulusnya pula. Walau terasa begitu sendu.

Lalu keduanya pun tersenyum lebar. Menghapus suasana sendu yang bisa saja membuat keduanya berakhir dengan mata sembab keesokan paginya. Hingga seorang staff perempuan berambut coklat merengsek masuk dengan membawa kabar tak mengenakkan.

"Ano.. Hinata-san, sepertinya ada masalah di rumah?" ucap staff itu ragu-ragu.

Bukan. Lebih tepatnya ketakutan, dan Hinata tahu siapa orang yang bisa membuat staff se-cerah Matsuri kalang kabut karna takut. Suaminya, pasti Hyuuga Neji yang datang. Ino menepuk pundak Hinata dengan lembut, seolah mengatakan semua baik-baik saja.

Walau keadaannya tidak seperti itu.

Hinata tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang memaksa mengantarnya hingga ke mobil. Yah, hanya Ino yang terbiasa bertatap muka dengan suami Hinata yang terkenal _strict_ dan posesif karena mereka dulunya memang satu fakultas di Universitas.

"Bye-bye Hina-chan!" bahkan teriakan riang Ino masih bisa di dengar Hinata walau mobil Neji yang ditumpanginya sudah keluar dari are parkir.

Dingin. Hinata mengeratkan sweater rajut hasil karya tangannya sendiri untuk menahan hawa dingin yang mencoba menusuk kulit putih-nya. Tampak tak peduli dengan wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya, Hyuuga Neji malah mengurangi suhu di mobilnya.

"Kau meninggalkan anakmu sendirian lagi malam ini. Ibu yang sangat baik," sahut Neji dingin dan tajam. Hinata memutar bola matanya dengan sebal.

"Kau pasti belum pulang," balas Hinata. Yang bagi Neji sama sekali tak menjawab pernyataannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hinata!" bentak Neji.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada sabuk pengaman yang ia pakai. Takut jika ia kelepasan mengeluarkan amarahnya pada sang suami.

"Tidak. Aku meminta Hanabi untuk menjaga Shinichi di apartemennya," balas Hinata lirih.

Namun bagi Neji yang terbiasa hidup bersama Hinata sepanjang usianya ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang bahkan selirih angin.

"Kau melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan keluarga kita. Kau tahu itu?" kali ini Neji berucap tegas. Masih mencari letak kesalahan istrimu eoh, Neji?

"Maaf. Rumah tetangga kita di renovasi penuh Shinichi tidak bisa tidur sejak kemarin karena suara bising, jadi aku berencana menginap di tempat Hanabi,"

"Istri macam apa kau hingga meninggalkan rumahnya saat suaminya bekerja?" sahut Neji tajam, rasanya ucapan itu cukup untuk menggores hati Hinata yang bahkan belum terobati sedikitpun.

"Kau melarangku menghubungimu kan? Kau juga tidak pulang seminggu ini, Neji-kun.." ucap Hinata datar.

Neji terdiam dan membuat sunyi menjalar diantara keduanya. Kesunyian itu berlangsung sampai Neji menghentikan mobilnya di depan hunian tinggi yang orang-orang sebut apartemen.

Hinata menjerit dalam hatinya. Tidakkah Hyuuga Neji mengerti apa yang ia sampaikan tadi? Shinichi Hyuuga, anak kandungnya sendiri, menangis sepanjang malam karna tak bisa tidur.

Setelah menganggu tidur nyenyak Hanabi, adik Hinata. Kini Shinichi yang terganggu tidurnya memilih merengek di pelukan sang Ibu. Hyuuga mungil itu sesekali melirik takut ke arah sang Ayah.

"Ayah pulang?" ucap Shinichi dengan suara yang serak.

Entah karena gugup atau memang anak Hinata-Neji itu sedang sakit, ia langsung terbatuk-batuk. Hinata dengan sigap mengelus lembut punggung sang buah hati. Neji? Pria itu nampak tak peduli.

"Hn," jawab Neji acuh. Iris lavendernya masih menatap jalanan yang teramat sepi, mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

"Kapan pergi lagi?" tanya Shinichi, masih sama, gugup dan takut.

Neji memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya itu. Mengingat putranya yang baru berusia empat tahun menanyakan hal itu padanya ada rasa mengganjal di hati Neji. Seolah, anaknya ingin Neji cepat-cepat pergi.

Hinata masih diam tak menanggapi ucapan putranya yang terasa sedikit kurang ajar untuk ukuran keturunan klan Hyuuga. Tapi Hinata sudah lelah dengan tetek bengek kesopanan, adat dan kawan-kawannya jika sekedar untuk mengingatkan putranya yang bahkan belum mengerti baik buruk.

Semoga Neji bisa mengerti sedikit, jika putranya sudah teramat jauh dengan dirinya. Hingga pada tahap anak polos ini ketakutan untuk mendekat.

"Ayo turun,"

Hinata menggendong Shinichi dan turun dengan membawa satu tas berisi pakaiannya dan Shinichi. Memang rencana mereka untuk menginap di tempat Hanabi gagal total. Namun, nampaknya mereka berhasil menginap di salah satu penginapan terindah yang Hinata pernah lihat.

Hinata memang mencintai cahaya sejak dulu. Ia sangat suka saat ada banyak lampion yang mengelilinginya, seolah tak ada lagi kegelapan di dunia ini. Namun tak terlalu menyilaukan hingga membuatmu buta. Dan penginapan ini memiliki banyak sekali lampion yang ia suka.

"Kita akan menginap disini. Besok minta tetangga untuk menghentikan pengerjaan renovasi saat malam, aku akan menghubungi pihak real estate.."

Neji berjalan masuk terlebih dulu. Dan lavender Hinata bisa menangkap Neji disambut seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dulu pernah dikenalkan Neji padanya. Wanita itulah yang bernama Shion, kekasih Neji.

Dan seketika Hinata lebih menyukai kamarnya yang bising dari pada lampion-lampion ini. Cemburu? Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja.. kau akan tahu rasanya saat kau tak pernah dirasa ada di dunia ini.

"Uwaa! Mama lihat, disini banyak sekali lampionnya!"

Hinata terlalu larut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya hingga tak mendengarkan ucapan riang sang malaikat kecil.

Shinichi menengok ke atas dan ia bisa melihat gurat wajah menyedihkan yang selalu ibunya perlihatkan ketika sang Ayah pulang. Saat itu juga Shinichi tahu, ini bukan lagi tempat yang menyenangkan. Sama seperti rumah mereka saat ayahnya ada disana.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di kepalanya memaksa Shinichi untuk menengok ke atas. Bukan ibunya yang melakukannya, tapi seorang paman yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Senyumnya merekah sempurna memaksa pria berambut raven itu menampilkan seulas senyum tipis.

"Sasuke jii-san!"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya pelan. Hinata menatap teman lamanya itu dengan mata melebar, terlalu terkejut. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke si tempat Sakura saja cukup membuatnya kaget apalagi saat ini.

"Konbanwa, aku mengagetkanmu ya?" sapa Sasuke. Terdengar teramat ramah untuk ukuran pria yang dikenal sebagai pangeran es dulunya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Tanpa mereka sadari iris lavender itu mengamati keduanya dengan tajam. Neji melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka saat pria raven itu menggendong putranya, Shinichi dengan akrab.

"Kau menginap disini juga? Mari kubantu," tawar Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, sangat berterimakasih pada kekasih sahabatnya ini. Jujur saja Hinata benar-benar lelah saat ini, baik fisik maupun emosinya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat Sasuke menghentikan jalannya.

"Ah, aku melupakan seseorang Hinata.."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'apa-maksudmu-?'. Namun teriakan cempreng yang sekali lagi membuat hidupnya terasa seperti naik roller coaster itu, menjawab maksud dari penyataan Sasuke.

" _Teme_ kau tega meninggalkanku!"

Suara yang sama. Senyuman yang sama. Rambut pirang yang nampak seperti lampion kesukaannya, masih juga sama. Naruto Uzumaki yang sama. Semua dalam diri pria itu masih tampak sama. Terlalu sempurna untuk Hinata.

"Hi.. Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun..."

Dan... Sasuke tampak bersiap-siap untuk melihat telenovela baru dalam kehidupan sahabatnya saat ia menyadari pria cantik berambut coklat panjang itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **tbc.**

 **Yosh!** Ohayo minna!

*bows* Arigato banget buat yang mau fav dan follow FF Kiko yang abal ini. Hontoni arigato..

Kiko awalnya buat ini hanya iseng karena nggak ada kerjaan di warnet dan tak ada laptop di penginapan.

Dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff Naruto yang Alternative Universe. Tapi aku takut kalo ini aneh, gaje dan kekurangan kekurangan lainnya.

Jadi mohon sekali reviewnya biar ff ini jadi lebih baik minna. Arigatogozaimasu~

 **Buat:**

 **yuu zari-himeChan :** Iya, Shinichi itu anak Hinata dan Neji. masalahnya belum aku jelasin disini. Tapi secara garis besar Neji itu semacam jijik karna harus nikah sama sodaranya sendiri, begitu..

 **kurama no yokay :** Ini masih tbc ternyata hihihi. Iya ini ceritanya Neji incest sama Hinata karna tuntutan klan begitu lah

 **Me Yuki Hina :** __oke, terimakasih follownya. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, reviewnya juga di tunggu loh, biar ffnya bisa tambah bagus

 **Yippie Yeey :** Ini sudah dilanjut. Iya Neji nikah sama Hinata, Naruto entahlah dia dimana kekeke

 **Dewi NHL :** Terpublish, wait for next chapt yaa

 **Aizen L sousuke :** Arigato ne~

 **Sarahanifah :** ini udah dilanjut hihi ^^

 **Graysia Foxs :** ini udah dilanjut dan wordnya udah ditambah ^^

 **Bang Jarwo :** Thanks for you comment ^^

 **Virgo24 :** Ini sudah dilanjut, wait for next chapt yaa ^^

 **Guest :** Untuk pair-end nya aku belum tahu. Sesungguhnya aku anti bikin ff divorce apalagi kalo ada anak kecilnya. Hehe iya nanti aku kasih keterangan pair-nya. Arigato~ ^^


End file.
